


From youth to you

by PowerMuffin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Iwaizumi Hajime, Fluff and Smut, Growing Up, Light Angst, M/M, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerMuffin/pseuds/PowerMuffin
Summary: Oikawa is a teacher in a orphanage when one day a small kid came into his life and changed it completely.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	From youth to you

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another short fic that I wrote. I hope you enjoy it❤️  
> I also want to apologize because I accidentally posted the beginning. I'm so stupid sometimes 😅

Oikawa was 17 years old when he graduated from high school. His dream was to become a famous volleyball player and play fore the national team. But his dream was broken. In his last match that he played with his friend Sugawara he got an injury.

After that he broke into millions of pieces. Sugawara was his best friend and came everyday to visit him and cheer him up. 

With his dream broke he didn't know what do to do after school. But his Sugawara told him that he should work with him. In a Orphanage in Miyagi. 

Oikawa didn't understand why Miyagi should be better then Tokyo. But Suga's boyfriend life's there and he wanted to move in together. Suga even asks Oikawa if he wants to move to miyagi too. 

Oikawa at first didn't like the idea. Leaving home with 17(almost 18) years and his mother was more then worried about her baby leaving so soon. But then he gave in. He was good with teaching kids because of his nephew. But moving away so soon? 

He first visited Suga and his boyfriend on the weekends and help them in the orphanage. Suga's boyfriend dad was the chef of the orphanage, but he was old and had enough thrust to give the orphanage to his son. 

They all were happy when he visited them and after a while he couldn't leave Sugawara _and_ the kids alone and moved to Miyagi as well. 

Now he was here with 18 years old, sitting in the lobby while the kids slept in the evening. He was reading a magazine when he hears the door open. Oikawa looks up and saw Suga's boyfriend. Sawamura Daichi. 

They are like a married couple. But what got his attention was the boy on his right side. He has short black hair and sharp green eyes. 

"Hello Oikawa. Is Suga here?" Daichi asks.

"He is reading a story for the kids. Who is you're little friend there?" Oikawa asks and points at the kid.

The kid seemed a little nervous an hid behind his leg. Daichi huffs and pats the boys head. 

"His name is Iwaizumi Hajime. I mum was close friends with his parents.... but, they died a week ago, car accident" Daichi explains.

Oikawa took a sharp inhale before looking at the Iwaizumi. Poor kid. Losing his parents at this young age. Oikawa stood up and crouches down in front of the boy.

"Hello there my name is Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet you Hajime" he says with a warm smile.

They boy frowns at him. He then stick out his tongue to him before hiding his face in Daichi leg. Oikawa looks up. 

"How old is he?"

"6, almost 7. His birthday is on June 10th"

Then the door opens behind them and Suga enters the lobby. He kisses his boyfriend and then notice the small boy. Suga looks at Daichi, who explains him the story as well. 

"Well then I guess we have a new guest here, Oikawa" Suga says with a smile.

"Yeah I think so too"

* * *

**6 years old**

Iwaizumi was an stubborn kid, is the first thing Oikawa noticed. He doesn't want to play with the other kids, didn't want to share his toys and frowns at everyone. Especially Oikawa. 

"Hajime? Do you Wanne play with the great Oikawa?" oikawa asks him with a smike but Iwaizumi tunes his head away.

Oikawa smiles drop. He walks around and crouches down. Iwaizumi looks up and they stare at each other. Iwaizumi then let go of his toys. Oikawa stares. Then suddenly, Iwaizumi grabs his hair and pulls at it.

"Ouch–Hajime stop it, it hurts!" Oikawa says.

"You have funny hair" Iwaizumi only says.

Oikawa grabs his wrist and tears them away. 

"That Hurts. Don't do that again" Oikawa says but Iwaizumi looks unimpressed. He stood up and walks over to climb on the columpio.

"He _really_ must like you Oikawa" Suga laugh out behind him. Oikawa sends him a glare. He stands up with a huff and crosses his arms over his chest.

"He will like me sooner or later. You will see" Oikawa huffs.

Suga and Oikawa helping the other kids and playing with them. Oikawa was building a castle out of sand with two kids when he hears a crash and a sharp cry. 

He turns around and sees Suga already running to the kid. It must have felt from the columpio. 

"Everything alright, Hajime?" Suga aks and looks for injuries. When he touched one of Iwaizumi knees he cries out.

"OIKAWAHHHHH!" Iwaizumi cirws out and holds out his hands to where Oikawa stood.

Oikawa walks over and Suga puts Iwaizumi into Oikawas arms. Iwaizumi was crying into his shoulder. Oikawa caress his bakc with on hand, the other stroke his hair. He whispers sweet things into his ear to calm him down.

"Shhh, everything is Okey, Hajime. I'm here Okey?"

Iwaizumi nods and after a while he stops sobbing. Oikawa takes him to the office and set him onto the bed. He takes out a medicine kid. He cleans Iwaizumi wound on his knees. Iwaizumi whines at every touch. Oikawa puts at last a band aid on it,then kisses it slowly.

Oikawa puts Iwaizumi back on the ground and tells him to go play again. Oikawa put the things together but then felt someone hugging his leg. Oikawa looks donw and sees Iwaizumi. His cheeks are red. 

"T-thank you.... Oikawa" he says before sprinting off.

Oikawa laughs and shakes his head. This kid will kill him later on. Even though he seems mad and look angry all the time it has a sweet side inside off him. Deep down. 

* * *

**12 years old**

Iwaizumi was now in the beginning off the first year of middle school. Oikawa was walking with him because Iwaizumi was a little nervous. Oikawa found it cute that he was the chosen one. It isn't often that Iwaizumi is open about his feelings for him.

They standing near the gate of the middle school. Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa. 

"Well, eh, see you after school" he says and starts walking away.

"W-wait?!"oikawa says and Iwaizumi turns around and pulls a face.

" Don't you want a goodbye kiss? "Oikawa asks with a smile. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

" I'm not a baby anymore, you don't need to do that" Iwaizumi says with an annoying face.

"But I'm always doing it. Come here!" Oikawa says and grabs Iwaizumi shoulders.

Iwaizumi was about to protest when he felt Oikawas lips on his forehead. Iwaizumi shakes out of his grip with red cheeks. He looks around to see if anyone saw them. 

"Well then Goodbye now!" Iwaizumi says before running off. Oikawa sigh.

He misses the little Iwaizumi who was hugging and begging him to sleep beside him if he had a nightmare. The one that would asks him for help with his homeworks. Oikawa felt kinde sad before shaking the thoughs away and starts walking back. 

When school was over, Iwaizumi walked back into his room. When he opens the door the first thing he sees was Oikawa, in his bed. He rolls his eyes with a snarl. He wanted to tell Oikawa to go away but stops himself. 

Oikawa was sleeping. Iwaizumi also sees the circles under his eyes. It was a rough week for both, Suga and Oikawa so no wonder he felt asleep. Iwaizumi looks at the time. 

Iwaizumi sigh before climbing onto the bed. He lays onto his side facing Oikawa. The last time they slept like that he was 7 years old and was scared because of a thunder. Oikawa had hugged him hand hummed a song. 

Iwaizumi closes his eyes, falling asleep as well. He then felt an arm over his waist pulling him closer. His face pressed into Oikawas chest, listening to his heartbeat. Iwaizumis eyes fell shut at the sound of Oikawas heartbeat. 

Even though if he wouldn't say it out load because Oikawa would tease him with it, he missed this. Hugging Oikawa while sleeping. It felt right. Like home. 

* * *

**18 years old**

Oikawa was sitting in a chair. Tears are forming in his eyes. His Iwaizumi, _no,_ his Hajime gratuated from highschool. Oikawa was looking at Iwaizumi all the time.

They way he walk up as his name was called out. How happy he looks when he got his certificate. How happy he was now standing with all the other students.

Oikawa and all they other parents stood up and clapping their hands for the children. Iwaizumi looks through the crowd and after a few seconds spotting Oikawa. They eyes looked and Oikawa gives a thumb up and Iwaizumi smiles in answer. 

They all frink and ate together befor the began to dance. Oikawa, Suga and Daichi were looking at him. Iwaizumi was dancing with a girl. She has brown long hair that was curled. Oikawa smiled. 

"Iwaizumi sure does look happy, right?" Daichi says. Oikawa nods.

"Yeah, he does"

"Are you happy that he made it?" Suga asks with a smirk. Oikawa rolls his eyes.

"Oh God, I'm more then relived that he even managed to get trough this. It was hell for me. But...." Oikawa says and looks to Iwaizumi who in the same second looks at him and gave him a wobbly smile"... I'm happy for him "Oikawa says.

Suga and Daichi also started to dance, leaving Oikawa alone. Oikawa could only watch his Iwaizumi dance with someone else then him. It was weird, falling head over heels with an kid who lives in an orphanage, but Oikawa couldn't deny the _crush_ he has on Iwaizumi.

When Iwaizumi was 16 he became more muscular and became a deeper voice. Oikawa couldn't stop himself from looking at his arms and bakc and his abs, _god have mercy!_

Right now he could only watch his love dance with someone else them him. Oikawa took another glass and drowns it. He could feel tears pickling his eyes, but he blinks them away. He was 26 years old, for God sakes, he can't cry right now.

Oikawa sees the way Iwaizumi had fun with his friends and talked to a few girls. If only Oikawa could be one of them. If he only could. 

* * *

**24 years old**

Oikawa was now 29 years old, sitting alone at home, while watching some TV shopping Channel. He doesn't lifes alone. He life's with his love of his life. Iwaizumi Hajime. 

After Iwaizumi gratuated he started to go to college, but with living in an orphanage he didn't have the money to pay his flat and cost for college. So Oikawa told him that it is fine that he life's with him. But ohhh did he was wrong.

Iwaizumi brought girls almost every weekend over. He doesn't have a problem with Iwaizumis sexual life but it was sad. Not only to hear but to know that he wasn't the one Iwaizumi had sex with.

That Iwaizumi wasn't the one who touches him, make him come all over and would pleasure him. Oikawa took a sip from his 5 cup of coffee when he heats the frontdoor open.

He knows who it is. He hears steps behind him before feeling a person slump over the couch and let his head fall onto his shoulder. Oikawa could smell the alcohol.

"Hajime, you stink" He whines and Iwaizumi groans.

"I mean it you stink. Go take a shower while I–"

"I love you" Iwaizumi blurs out.

Oikawa brain stops working. _What did he just said?!_ Oikawa hold his breath scared that he misheard it, blinded by his own feeling fro Iwaizumi.

"What did you sa–"

"I. Love. You" Iwaizumi repeats and starts licking and sucking his neck.

Oikawa was string frozen in place. He could feel Iwaizumi hot breath on his neck. The way the sucked and licks it, before walking around and settle himself in Oikawas lap. 

Oikawa was torn out of his state by Iwaizumis hand grabbing his hair and firing his head back. Oikawa hisses from pain and _pleasure. Begging for more!_

Iwaizumi other hand moved under his shirt. It was ice cold against Oikawas wamr skin. Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi shoulders with shaky hands.

"H-hajime" he breaths out but Iwaizumi doesn't stop.

He pinches one of his nipples and Oikawa groans. Iwaizumi sucks a deep mark onto his neck while testing his nipple more.

It felt so good and right but Oikawa doesn't want it like this. Iwaizumi is drunk. He won't remember anything and he doesn't want to regret it. Doesn't want Iwaizumi to hate him. He pushes Iwaizumi away with enough power to send him to the floor. His cuo of coffee smashes onto the floor.

"What–?!" Iwaizumi asks before looking up. Oikawas crying.

"O-oikawa?" he say and rwches out but Oikawa slaps his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Oikawa yells before hugging his legs to his chest and sobs loadly.

He hears shuffling before feeling warm, steady arms around him, hugging him. He lifts his head a little. Iwaizumi looks at him. 

"Oikawa, please"

Iwaizumi grabs his wrist and starts opening his arms. Oikawa protests at first with a whine but gave in anyway. He could never resist Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi hugs him closer and Oikawa feels like crying again.

"What is it Oikawa? Did I do something wrong?" iwaizumi asks gently and pulls away.

Oikawa rubs his eyes with one arm.

"Dont do this. You will regret it, you don't want me you're –you're just drunk and want to fuck me...." Oikawa says and tears start flowing down his cheeks.

Iwaizumi then grabs his face and kisses him onto the lips. Oikawa gaps in surprise before returning the kiss slowly. It was soft, sweet and lovely. They pull away to gasp for air. Iwaizumi puts his forehead against Oikawas. 

"I would never just fuck you because I'm drunk. And I'm not even That drunk. I wanted to tell you for a while, but I was... scared" Iwaizumi says and looks so the side.

"You.... I–I feel the same...." Oikawa vegans and Iwaizumi looks at him with hopeful eyes.

"...I love you too, Hajime" he says and Iwaizumi grabs his face and kisses him.

They kissed each other an tears stream down Oikawas face. He was happy. More then he ever had in his life. Iwaizumi felt the same. 

"So are we, you know.... a couple?" Iwaizumi asks. Oikawa snickers.

"Aren't the kisses answers enough. You so dense Hajime" Oikawa teased and Iwaizumi slaps one off his legs.

They then stared at each other before breaking eye contact, lookin anywhere but at the other. Iwaizumi then clears his throat. He grabs Oikawas hands. 

"So, do you Wanne.....?" Iwaizumi asks. Oikawa blushes at the meaning before nodding.

"Y-yeah, I would like to" he says.

°°°

Oikawa was now lying on Iwaizumis bed, completely naked. His hands were tied down by one of hajime ties. Iwaizumi kisses Oikawas chest down until he was centimeters away from Oikawas already hard dick. Oikawa whines as Iwaizumi blows air at it. Iwaizumi chuckles.

"You're so sensitive. I like it" he says with a smikr and Oikawa blushes.

He would have never thought that the Hajime, the angry ans sturbone kid he first met in the orphanage, would be such a smooth talker while having sex. 

Oikawa tries to hide the blush by hiding his face into one of the pillows. Iwaizumi tsk before grabbing Oikawas chin making him look upward, making direct eye contact with him. Iwaizumi leans donw and sucks into his earlobe and Oikawa gasps. 

"Don't you dare hid your voice or face" Iwaizumi says darkly into his ear before realising his chin. Oikawa whines but obeys.

Iwaizumi kisses his neck and began to wander down his chest, leaving bite marks. He then comes near Oikawa dick, which was purple at the head begging for release. 

Iwaizumi blows are at it and smirk as Oikawa shivers, before taking the head into his mouth. Oikawa moans and arched his back. He wanted to grab Iwaizumis hair wanting to grab his hair, but his arms were _tied_ togheter with his t-shirt so that he couldn't mover them.

Iwaizumi bobs his head up and down, taking Oikawas dick deeper until it hits the back of his throat. Oikawa gasp and groans, tossing his head from side to side. Iwaizumi was so good at it, Oikawa felt kinde jealous. 

"Fuck– _ha hnggg.... Hajime"_ Oikawa moans and Iwaizumi let go with a load _pop._

He kisses Oikawas hips and looks up to see Oikawa flushed face. He then reaches over to his drawer and opens it. Oikawa then sees lube and a packet of condoms. Iwaizumi places them on the bed.

Iwaizumi grabs one of Oikawas thigh and lifts it over his shoulder. He then lubes up his fingers and tosses the lube away. He then kisses Oikawa thigh, massage the other thigh with his other hand. He then reached down and presses a finger to Oikawas entrance. Oikawa took a sharp inhale and closes his eyes.

"Are you really sure?" Iwaizumi asks.

"Huh?" Oikawa opens his eyes and looks at Iwaizumi.

"What do you mean, Hajime?"

"Do you really want me? Are you really sure you want it?"

Oikawa smiles. He wanted to reach out with his hands to grab Iwaizumis face and kiss his forehead, like he did when Iwaizumi was nervous when he was younger. But with his arms tied he couldn't, instead he smiles softly. 

" Of course my little Hajime. It has always been you, no one else" Oikawa says.

Iwaizumi then pressed his finger inside. Oikawa groans and Iwaizumi was about to loss his mind. He had sex with men before, but Oikawa felt different so thight and wamr, squeeze his fingers. 

Iwaizumi pushed his finger fully inside, before pulling back and thrust in again. Oikawa gasp at the feeling and Iwaizumi kisses his thigh to calm him down. 

After one finger the second came and minutes later the third. Iwaizumi moved them in, out, in and out. Oikawa groans at the feeling. Iwaizumi then brushed of his sweet spot, making Oikawas back arch and moan. 

" _Ha–hajime, right there. Please!"_

Iwaizumi kept on rubbing the spot, making Oikawas view turn white. Iwaizumi could feel Oikawas orgasm building with how he squeezed around his fingers. He then pulled out and Oikawa groans at the lost of friction.

Iwaizumi then pulls Oikawas arms free and turns him around. Oikawa hisses at the contact of his hard dick with the bedsheets. He heard iwaizumi moving behind him before he lays his back on Oikawas back pressing him into the mattress. Iwaizumi kisses his ear.

"One last chance to change you're mind, Tooru" Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa groans at the sound of his first name in that deep voice of Iwaizumi. He then looks to one side facing Iwaizumi. He smiles and kisses Iwaizumi. He in tangles his hand with Iwaizumi.

"I'm sure" he whispers like it's a secret between them both.

Iwaizumi then pressed inside and Oikawa gasp and closes his eyes, pressing his face into the pillow. His hands thightens in Iwaizumi. 

"Fuck, _Tooru–you're so tight...."_ Iwaizumi groans. Oikawa only whines. 

Once Iwaizumi is inside fully he paused, letting Oikawa get used to him. Oikawa was still tight around Iwaizumi dick. Iwaizumi kisses his shoulders and the back of his neck, brushing his thumb over Oikawas fingers. He whisper sweet things into his ears until he felt Oikawa relax around him. 

After a while Oikawa starts moving his hips, telling Iwaizumi to move. Iwaizumi took the hint and pulls his hips back before thrusting into Oikawa again. Oikawa throws his head back and moans. 

Iwaizumi starts thrusting gently and slow. But Oikawa could only groan and grit his theet. He wanted to come so badly. He needed it faster and harder. 

_"Ha–hajime. Faster, Harder. Make me come!"_ Oikawa moans. 

IIwaizumi starts picking up the speed, making him and Oikawa rock on the bed with every thrust. The headboard hit the wall with every thrust. Oikawa will hear the complains of the neighbors later on. But in this moment he didn't care. All he cares is how Iwaizumi felt inside of him. How good it feels. 

Iwaizumi starts biting and sucking Oikawa shoulders, marking his body. Tears starting to from in his eyes from the pleasure. 

_"I love you Tooru–fuck.... Loved you for a long time..."_ Iwaizumi groans into his ear. 

Oikawa felt tears streaming down. He wanted to tell Iwaizumi back, how much he loves him. How much he wanted it. How long he waited for this moments. But then Iwaizumis dick brushed against his sweet spot. Oikawas eyes rolling back. 

" _HA–YES! Right there, God, give it to Hajime. Make me Come!"_ Oikawa moans. 

Iwaizumi snarls before rolling to onto the side. He grabs one of his thigh and lifts it up before continuing on thrusting into Oikawa. Oikawa grabs the pillow and moans at the change of the angle. 

Every thrust made Iwaizumi cokc brush over his sweet spot. Iwaizumis other hand was on his chest, starting to pinch one of his nipples. Iwaizumi groans with every thust. Biting down into Oikawas shoulder to make himself quiet. 

Oikawas face was flushed and the sound of skin slapping on skin, with his moans, was the only sound heard. Oikawa could feel his orgasm building again. He trails his hand down to his cock, but iwaizumi slaps it away. 

"Don't your dare to uh yourself" he says in a low voice. He grabs Oikawas hands in his and held it in place. 

Oikawa whines. He wanted touch his cock so badly. It was dripping so much precum. Iwaizumi hand hmthat held his thigh wanders then to his dripping cock, beginning to stroke him up and down with his thrust. 

" _Hhngg, please pleaseplease, make me come haa.....!"_ Oikawa moans and rocks back, trying his best to meet Iwaizumis thrust. 

Iwaizumi could feel his orgasm build to. His thrust became sharper. Until a few more thrust, Oikawa thightens around his cock and came with a moan. Tears streaming down his face. 

Iwaizumi groans at the way he thightens and a few thrust later he comes as well. He rocks his hips a few times, riding out his organs before coming to and end and let go of Oikawa thigh. 

They breathed against each other. The room smells like sweat and sex. Iwaizumi places his hand on Oikawas chest felling his fast heartbeat. Oikawa then broke the silence. 

"Hajime,... I–I love you for a long time now, will you.... will you be my boyfriend?" Oikawa asks with an unsure voice. 

He then hears Iwaizumi chuckle into his ear. Iwaizumi kisses his neck, hugging Oikawa closer to his chest. 

"Isn't this what we just did an answer to your question?" He says. Oikawa then sobs. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. 

"Jesus, you're such a crybaby for someone as old as you" he teased and Oikawa slaps his arm. 

Iwaizumi pulls then out and ties the condom and throws it away. He grabs one of the t shirt on the floor and cleans them both up. After that he lays down. Oikawa immediately clungs to him and pressed his face into the crock of his neck,breathin in the scent. 

"I love you Hajime. And don't call me old again, I don't like it" he says. Iwaizumi huffs. 

"love you too, Tooru. Thank you for being my family and lover" he says and brushed the brunettes hair. 

After a while they both feel asleep in each other's arm. 

Oikawa had always been their for Iwaizumi. He was his friend, family and lover. And no matter what happens it will never change. Even if death brings them apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughs about this fic? Should I write more small fic likes these?


End file.
